Collapsible mirrors have been in use for many years. The compact feature of the collapsible mirror is appealing to travelers having limited space for packing their belongings. Although compactness of the mirror may be one of the most desired features, other attractive qualities sought include: ease of use, appearance, durability, etc. Many such mirrors do not address most of these attributes; they are cumbersome and fragile. Additionally, the contents supported within the case may be exposed to damage as the mirror is packed and handled while traveling.
The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems by providing an elegant, yet durable, collapsible frame, with a mirror therein, that is very easy to use and transport.